A diversity of shaving means are available on the market, for example manually operated, electric shavers, multiple use and disposable shaving devices. Typically, such shaving devices include a gripping handle for conveniently holding one or more cutting blades and a respective cartridge bearing one or more or those blades, secured within. Many of these devices include numerous blades and a host of small part such the manufacture is complex and expensive. Moreover, the resulting products are often bulky making it difficult to shave in corners such as around the nose. Additionally, users often find it difficult to maintain contact between the cutting blades and the skin and the razor traverses the myriad angles of the face.